Sisters of the heart
by Lostinthedragon'sfog
Summary: Werid disappearnces and unusal creatures cause Lavi, Kanda and Allen to investagate a small town outside London. But instede of any innocence, they find two accomadators. But why are the Noah so intreseted in them? KandaXOC, AllanXOC
1. Chapter 1

My second story! I diceded to make more people happy and give Kanda and Allen an OC charter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one

_The full moon shined it's bright light though the clearing in the dark forest. It was a small clearing, if you can even call it that, it was only a large break of leaves between the trees. The only purpose it help was that it let the moonlight shine into the purpose. Then suddenly, a dark figure quickly passed though the light, before being followed by several more. There feet seemed to almost move above the ground, like a silent stamped though out the night. They bodies shined whenever they passed by a stream of light. Suddenly they stopped, in the middle of a pool of moonlight. There were four of them, they weren't wolves, but they certainly looked like it. They didn't have fur, but almost metal pieces pointing to the sky. They were all black with bright blue eyes that could see though anything, and a bright green gem in the middle of their forehead. The leader, the only one who seemed to have a scar of it's metal like fur over it's blind eye, placed its nose to the ground taking a few good deep breaths before lifting its head. It gave a deep low growl making his whole entire body change to a bright red and then back to black. Quickly, it started to run making the other quickly follow behind it. Then, suddenly it jumped over a large bush, launching at three people walking down the path. They attention quickly turned to the beast as it jumped down to them, mouth open showing all of their teeth.._

She launched up from her bed, panting hard as beads of swear rolled down her face. She gave a heavy sigh as she placed her head in her hand. She rolled away some of the sweat and pushed her snow white bangs aside revealing an odd green cross imbedded in the middle of her forehead. She looked around, noticing that it was getting a little brighter in the night. She figured it must have been just about seven am. She fell back into her bed, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep. It was not meant to be.

"Yurino!" A high sweet voice rang from the other side of the door before the door opened. A girl, about sixteen years old came though; she had dark black hair, cut short around her face and deep blue eyes gazing though the room; wearing a normal school uniform. Yurino moaned as she rolled over, wrapping herself deeper within the blankets.

"You're still asleep?" She asked Yurino as she placed her hands on her hips. She walked over to Yurino and yanked on the blankets, trying to get her up. Yurino gripped the blankets hard, trying to keep them in her hands.

"Shiroi, just go, I'll just skip school today." Yurino answered trying hard before yanking the blanket back.

"Again? If you skip anymore days, you're fail the grade." Shiori answered before trying to get a hold of the blankets, failing though.

"No I won't. My teachers won't fail me. They don't want to have me again next year." Yurino answered. Shiori sighed, placing her hands back at her hips, realizing that she wouldn't get Shiori to get up. Well…not with out a little money from her pocket.

"I'll buy you breakfast." Shiori offered. Yurino lifted her head, one eye open, obviously interested.

"All I can eat?" Yurino asked.

"Your favorite pancake place." Shiori tempted. Yurino moaned as she got out of her bed.

"I should be worried, you know all of my weakness." Yurino joked. "Now out, so I can change." Yurino continued as she pointed to the door.

"You better be down soon, or no pancakes, young lady." Shiori said as she left. Yurino quickly ran up to the door way, and look at her as she walked down the stairs.

"Damn it Shiori, stop hanging out with the sister!" Yurino yelled behind her.

Yurino looked at herself in the mirror, her white hair was down to her waist, as her bright green eyes just glared back at her though the mirror. She picked up the brush and started to comb out the knots tangled in their from last night's sleep. Well… she would call it a nap, since she barely gets anything more than a few hours sleep at night. She picked up her usual black scrunchy as she began to pull her hair back into a pony-tail, making the green cross with several marks on the side even more noticeable. She glared at the mark though the mirror, Lifting up her hand to gently touch the middle of the cross which was a separate green square. She winced loudly in pain when she did and quickly toke her hand off it. She glared at it again as she picked up the black bandage and used it to cover her forehead. She didn't bother with the school uniform, taking out her dark blue shirt that had big bold red letters that said "Get lost", a black jacket, blue jeans that had a chain from the top to the pocket and ankle high black boots. She looked at herself in the mirror, not caring what the teachers would say when they saw her out of uniform. They might even give detention, if they even think that she would bother going.

"My goodness, are you going to school today?" Sister Evelyn asked Yurino as she walked down the stairs, hands in pockets.

"I know, I shocked me too." Yurino replided. Sister Evelyn was the one in charged of the foster home that Yurino and Shiori lived since, well, all of Yurino's life and most of Shiori's.

"Don't you want to put on something a little more…Suitable for school?" The nun asked.

"Now why on Earth would I want to do that for?" Yurino asked swiping the toast that popped out of the toaster that moment, even though it was for some else.

"Now, where's Shiroi? She's buying me breakfast." She said as she took a bite from the toast.

"She's either outside waiting for you or she thought you went back to bed and left." Sister Evelyn said.

"She better be waiting for me, I'm hungry." Yurino stated as she walked out of the orphanage.

"I will never figure out why a sweet girl like Shiori hangs out with a girl like Yurino." Sister Evelyn muttered to herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shiroi leaned on the table, hand holding her head up, watching Yurino devour plate after plate of pancakes, questioning how a girl that think could eat so much. Yurino had just finished the last plate of pancakes and was finishing off the glass of milk she had on the side. She leaned against her chair, patting her small belly with a look that of a cat that had successfully stolen some milk.

"That was a good breakfast." Yurino said happily as Shiori took out the money needed to pay for it.

"It was a good breakfast, and you seemed to have successfully eaten all of the money I earned." Shiori said having her wallet wide open as she shook it up and down upside to, showing that there was nothing left.

"Hey, you offered." Yurino stated.

"True." Shiori admitted taking a sip from her coffee. Yurino caught a sniff of it and just about stiffen, pinching her nose close.

"How do you stand that stuff?" Yurino asked waving her other hand in front of her face.

"It helps keep me awake." Shiori said with a kind smile, "Plus it's really good, especially with shrimp!" Yurino look at her with a weird look on her face.

"I will never understand your weird taste."

"So what was last night's?" Shiori asked with a bright smile on her face. Yurino looked at her with a weird face before answering.

"A full moon, why do you ask?" Yurino said still looking at her as if she was asking her what the meaning of life was.

"No, silly, the dream!" Shiori said with enthusiasm.

"How are you sure I had a dream?"

"Cause according to you, a night without those dreams will be a dream come true."

"One, never say anything like that again, and two, nothing interesting or new. Same old metal beasts attacking same old freaky metal gun things." Yurino answered leaning back in her chair.

"Really? You been having the same kind of dreams for over six months now, are you sure there was nothing new?" Shiori asked her as she stared out of the window. Yurino didn't respond.

"I remember the first one; you woke up screaming and literally woke everyone up. You wouldn't talk about it at all. Come to think of it, isn't what when the strange killings began?" Shiori continued, still no answered.

"Yurino?" Shiori asked checking that her friends hadn't mysteriously left her.

"Wait." Yurino finally said breaking herself out of the daze. "There was something different." She seemed to still be in a daze, staring at the dark forest that surrounded the town.

"Really? What?" Shiori asked, concerned at how weird she was acting.

"There weren't those metal gun monsters, the wolves were attacking people." Yurino said her eyes starting to look over the dark forest again and again as if she was expecting something.

"Are you sure?!" Shiori asked in a surprise, but hushed tone.

"Yeah, but you want to know what the really weird thing was?" Yurino said finally turning her head to face Shiori.

"What?" Shiori asked.

"One of them looked like Lavi." Yurino said, looking down at the table.

"Like Lavi? But we haven't seen Lavi in about ten years! How can you be having a dream about him that started long after he left?" Shiori asked. Shiori let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not sure."

A strange beeping sound started to come from her watch that was hidden by the sleeves. She gave out loud shriek when she saw the time.

"What?! What is it?!" Yurino yelled sounding concern.

"We're going to be late for school!" Shiori exclaimed. Yurino's jaw dropped, and she had a look that seem like she might have attacked Shiori for scaring at her like that.

"That's it? Late for school? Who cares?!" Yurino said, yelling the last part, slamming her hands on the table.

"I do, now come on!" Shiroi said, grabbing Yurino's hand and began to drag her out of the restaurant.

"Why did I wake up this morning?" Yurino asked herself as she was being dragged.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ah, it's good to be back!" Lavi exclaimed stretching his arms in the bright morning light. Lavi, Allen and Kanda were in the small town surrounded by the dark forest.

"You've been here before Lavi?" Allen asked with his usual sweet smile.

"Been here? I've lived here before, good buddy of mine, About ten years ago if I remember correctly." Lavi said swinging his arm around Allen and Kanda bringing them all close in a some what group hug. He took a deep long breath in before letting it out quickly.

"There is no place in the world that could rival the sweet scent from here." Lavi exclaimed happily.

"That nice Lavi," Allen managed to say.  
"I'll give one second to let go of me." Kanda said instantly aiming Mugen at Lavi's neck. Lavi, obeying the harsh Kanda, instantly let go of the two of them, but other than that, not paying attention as his mind quickly processed all of the things from before.

"I wonder if that old orphanage is still here." Lavi said placing his hand under his chin and looking up to the sky.

"Orphanage?" Allen and Kanda seemed to say together.

"I wonder how my two favorite girls are doing!" Lavi said clapping his hands together before he tried to run off. Kanda grabbed the back of his jacket, nearly chocking him in the process but held him back.

"We came here for a mission not so you can reminisce in your past." Kanda yelled.

"Right, mission first, then reminisce!" Lavi examined before jumping back to his feet.

"That's not what I meant!" Kanda yelled even though Lavi ignored him completely.

"So what's the mission Allen!" Lavi yelled.

"Well, according to Komui, there have been a series of strange, unsolved murders for the past six months. Komui thought it was just a serial killer until there have been reports of some wolves in several places around the town." Allen said as he red from the packet that Komui gave them.

"What's so weird about wolves?" Kanda asked.

"Well for one thing this place, can't support a wolf's life and two, they were made out of metal." Allen explained.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Yurino….?" Shiori said, gently poking her at her cheek. Yurino mumbled a few words before she continued to her relaxing nap, on her desk, at school during a lecture.

"Yurino, wake up, you'll get in trouble!" Shiori said in a hush tone to describe the teacher.

"YURINO!" The teacher yell, not waking Yurino but defiantly making Shiori jump.

"What is the answer?" She continued not noticing that Yurino was asleep, but she blew her own cover. She mumbled a few more words loudly letting everyone know she was asleep.

"Yurino?" The teacher said, sighing when she saw that Yurino was asleep, she gave out a deep sigh, before finding the biggest book in the room. She walked over to Yurino's desk then dropped the book from a great height onto the desk.

"CUBED OF PI!!" Yurino shouted as she launched up when she woke up.

"For starters, that not the-, that's the right answer." The teacher said, double checking her worked, but believe that someone who was asleep could shout out the right answer, again.

"Well that doesn't matter, you were asleep, again." The teacher said ruler in one hand, smacking it down in her other.

"Okay, and?" Yurino said rubbing the back of her head. The teacher didn't say anything at first just handed Yurino a slip.

"Detention, today, after school." The teacher said as Yurino looked over it.

"Oh joy." Yurino said far less than enthusiastic. But to her relief, the bell ringed and everyone nearly rushed the door. This is common practice, since it's time for lunch. Yurino and Shiori, however took their time before walking into the empty hallway. Yurino looked at her detention slip, sighed and shoved it in her pocket.

"Another detention, Yurino? That's the fourth one today, and school isn't even half over yet!" Shiori said as they walked down the hall. Yurino just gave a coy smile at her friend.

"Hey, I say that's a recorded, plus by the time I come back, they will all have long but forgotten the detentions." Yurino said.

After they quickly ate their lunch, the two of them decided to roam the hallways, since Yurino had trouble remember what was were. They stop when they saw a huge crowd in the middle of one of the halls. They walked up to them, but couldn't see what was going on. They knew it wasn't a fight, cause then Yurino would defiantly be in it.

"What's going on?" Shiori politely said out loud as she tried to look over everyone.

"It's Yuki, she's back!" Someone in front of them said with a smile on their face.

"Really?!" Shiroi said with excitement.

"Who?" Yurino said.

"Remember Yurino, Yuki's mom was the first one killed when the murders began, She hasn't been back since." Shiori explained. Yurino looked at Shiori for a while before looking at Yuki, who she was finally able to see. Her used to be black hair had faded to a dim gray, and there were dark circles under her eyes, and even though everyone was talking around, asking her questions and telling her things, she didn't say a thing. Yurino looked at her, not moving at all when she saw her, she had a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach, telling her that she shouldn't be there, that she should just get everyone out of there and run away. But she didn't not even when Shiroi ran up to her to asked how she was. Yurino was silent and still, it was when Yuki finally lifted her head was when the feeling couldn't be held back anymore.

"Shiori get away from her!" Yurino yelled as she started to run to them. Shiori just looked at her like she was crazy. Yuki, however, gave a sinister smile as a dark star appeared on her forehead. Shiori looked back at Yuki when a bright light began to shine from her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"No leads," Kanda said in an angry mood. But then, he's always in a bad mood.

"No body knew about the Innocence, Akuma or these strange metal wolves. Not to mention we missed lunch." Allen moaned as he fell against the bench.

"Not to mention that we didn't see any body I used to know." Lavi moan as he gave out a deep sigh.

"Do you think that this might even had to do with anything about the Innocence?" Kanda said, nobody replied, but they both agreed.

"We'll just call Komui and see what he says." Allen suggested. Nobody had anytime to say anything, as there was a loud scream that came from a building a little further down.

"What was that?!" Allen yelled jumping out of his seat.

"Lets go!" Lavi said already running ahead of them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ello! Chapter two is up and ready! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter two

There was no blood, no bodies and no one else around. The school hallways seemed deserted, other than the some piles of what seemed to be harmless dust. Things aren't what they seem to be. The large metal monster silently roamed though the hallways, searching to see if anyone got away. Not knowing that two people where pressed against the other side of the corner. Yurino was pressing Shiroi against the wall with her hand covering her mouth. Shiori didn't say anything in response, just stared at Yurino, as Yurino did her best to see around the corner without getting caught. Shiroi was barely breathing, doing her best not to make any noise, while it seem like Yurino was dead, her chest didn't move and she seem to take in any breath.

Yurino looked over the corner and watched as the creature went around the other corner, away from view or sound. Finally, in what seemed like the longest time to Shiori, Yurino finally let out all of her breath at once then did her best to pant as quietly as possible, dropping her hands to her knees, leaning over.

"Yurino…" Shiori said in a low scared voice. Yurino looked at her from the corner of her eye, but other than that, not moving at all.

"What was that thing?" Shiori said, keeping her hand close to her chest. Yurino looked at her, turning her head completely. There was only one other time she saw monsters like this, and something worse, much, much worse. Yurino didn't answer, she just bit down on her bottom lip

"What happened to everyone? All of our friends, our teachers?" Shiori asked as her eyes started to swell up with tears. Again, Yurino didn't answer, she didn't need to. Shiori saw what happened to everyone as Yurino was forced to drag her away. Yurino couldn't blame her from crying. How could she? She hasn't faced death like this before, she only saw the end results of one. Shiori started crying silently, her tears falling as if they were in slow motion.

"Hey Shiori?" Yurino finally said kneeling down to her eye level. Shiori looked up, questioning what she was doing.

"You need to listen very carefully, and do exactly what I say, okay?" Yurino said. Shiori, unable to answer just nodded her head.

"You know that escape route I use when I had too much of school?" Yurino asked, Shiori just nodded her head again.

"You get out of here though that, get out of the school yard, run all the way to the orphanage and warn everyone. You have to get everyone out of here no matter what okay?" Yurino explained. Shiori looked at her, and just nodded her head again.

"Okay, get going." Yurino said as she stand up and face the direction where she last saw the Akuma. Shiori gave a small gasp, she got why Yurino want her to do all of that instead of her.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Shiori asked loudly. Yurino looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yurino said.

"But….!" Shiori said before she was cut off by a giant bullet passing by right in front of her head. The two of them direct their attention to the Akuma that was in front of them.

"Go now!" Yurino yelled, making Shiori jump a bit before she got up and started running. Shiori just looked at the Akuma for a while, arms down but face determine.

"Just when I thought this place was safe." Yurino muttered to herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen, Lavi and Kanda just made there way finally to the front of the school building, all of them were breathing hard.

"Is this the place where we heard the scream from?" Allen said taking deep breaths in between.

"Not sure." Kanda said.

"It has to be, this place is completely dissertated." Lavi said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kanda asked.

"Well I know for a fact that this place was always super crowded, even at night." Lavi stated.

"You haven't been here for ten years! How are you sure things don't change like that!?" Kanda yelled.

"Kanda does have a point Lavi." Allen stated. Lavi groaned out loud as he pulled down on his on his bandana.

"WILL YOU JUST LOOK IN THE WINDOWS AND TELL ME IF YOU SEE SOMEONE!!" Lavi yelled. Allen and Kanda listened to him and check the windows, and Lavi was right. There was nobody inside, not even in the classrooms.

"Lavi's right." Allen said as he scanned the windows again.

"Thank you!" Lavi yelled nearly busting Allen's ear.

"Kanda, stay here why Lavi and I go check if there's anyone in there." Allen said. Kanda "che" in annoyance but listened.

It must have been just five minutes after Allen and Lavi went inside when Kanda noticed something. He saw someone climb out one of the windows on the second floor as and begin to climb down. She must have been about five feet above the ground when she lost her footing and grip and fell to the ground. Kanda, figuring that there was no way that an Akuma could be so clumsy. Kanda walked over to her, but she didn't notice because she was still suffering soars from the fall.

"Hey!" Kanda said in a fierce loud voice, making her jump a little. She looked up making her deep blue eyes meeting his. "What happened?" Kanda asked her. Her face was full of fear so it was obvious, but he asked anyway. She shook her head.

"I don't really know myself. All I know was that this- this – this thing appeared from Yuki and killed everyone." She answered in a shaky voice. Her whole body was shaking and she held herself together to try and stop the shaking but tears were starting to fall. _Akuma._ Kanda thought, wondering how she got out. He was going to ask her but she screamed pointing at several more behind him. He drew out Mugen and got ready.

"Hide." Kanda said to her, she nodded her head before she got up and look for somewhere. _Looks like Komui wasn't far off. _Kanda thought.

"Allen! How many are there?" Lavi yelled as he and Allen did their best to dodge of the bullets.

"Ten, maybe more!" Allen yelled as he destroyed another one with his clown belt.

"What do you mean maybe more!" Lavi yelled as he was being pushed back by the attacks.

"Let's see if we can get them to spilt up!" Allen yelled.

"How do we do that?" Lavi asked.

"Choose a direction!" Allen yelled as they came into a spilt in the path.

"What?! Uh…right!" Lavi yelled as he suddenly turned right as Allen quickly turned left. About half followed Lavi while the other half followed Allen. Allen's plan seemed to work at first, until Allen saw about another five in front of him. _Where did those come from?!_ He thought, slightly panicked. Then, just as the Akuma fired, the floor beneath him suddenly seemed to disappear beneath his feet. As soon as he completely fell though, the floor returned, making it impossible for the Akuma to follow. However, the bullets they fired hit each other and destroyed each other. He landed hard on a stone floor about ten feet below the surface. He groaned as the pain seemed to come all at once, and yes it hurt like hell.

"Uh, apparently I stepped on something I shouldn't have." A voice said. Allen slowly opened one eye while the other was shut tight. He saw Yurino, she was holding an old candle-lit lamp, being the only light in the dark.

"Need a hand?" Yurino offered, Allen grabbed it as she quickly helped him up. Yurino looked at the roof of the cavern, well more like an underground passage.

"Talk about a fall. That's, what? A ten foot drop?" Yurino said as she looked up, Allen joined her, rubbing the parts where it ache.

"Where am I?" Allen asked her.

"A secret passage built around a few hundred years ago I think. Not… Sure… why." Yurino said.

"Why are you here?" Allen asked as he turned to look at her.

"Huh? Oh, I found this place when I was trying to find a good way out of school. Apparently, this passage way goes all the way under the town. I know all of it." Yurino said.

"No, I mean, why are you still here?" Allen asked.

"Huh?" Yurino said turning to look at him.

"If you know the passages, why didn't you leave?" Allen asked her.

"What makes you think I wasn't on my way out?" Yurino said.

"The dead end tells me otherwise." Allen said pointing to the dead end she was walking to. _Crap, caught._ Yurino thought.

"Does it really matter what I was doing?" Yurino asked all sweet and innocent like.

"You were going to fight the Akuma, weren't you? Are you even an exorcist?" Allen asked her.

"You lost me when she mentioned Akuma." Yurino admitted, looking lost and confused.

"You don't even know what's going on, do you?" Allen asked.

"For the most part, no." Yurino answered.

"Why don't you just get out of here while you can. You won't get hurt that way." Allen said. _Oh look! That __**sentence**__ is back._ She thought with high sarcasm.

"Listen, just because I'm not a…not a… uh… whatever you call it! That doesn't mean I can't fight!" Yurino yelled with a serious look on her face.

"You can fight, but you'll probably died before you can get even one of them down!"

"So what should I do? Just let the Earl get away with everything!? Why should he be allow to win?!" Yurino yelled.

"It's not that! It's….! You know the Earl?" Allen asked in a curious tone. _Shit, said to much._ Yurino thought.

"Does that even matter?" Yurino asked in a sweet innocent tone.

"Yes." Allen answered is a serious tone.

"Uh.. Oh look." Yurino said as she slowly raised her hand pointing to the Akuma coming at them from behind. "Looks like they found the entrance." Allen raised his left hand as Yurino took a small step back.

"Stay back." Allen said. Yurino gave a small smile.

"Sure." She answered.

Shiori was still behind the tree, watching Kanda slice though each Akuma as they came by, level one or two, watching him made Shiori feel weird, but very relax. The feeling was a strange one that Shiori hadn't felt before, but she like it. It wasn't long until he finished though all of the Akuma that seem to be there. Kanda gave a his usual smirk once he was confident that all of the Akuma were gone. Shiori feeling sure that everything was safe, Shiori came out slowly behind the tree. She stopped suddenly as she got a strange deep bad sensation in her stomach, as her eyes seem to gain a deep blue green. She quickly looked up without thinking as she let out a deep gasp.

"LOOK OUT!!" Shiori yelled as she pointed at something that quickly was coming down from the sky. Kanda blocked it as it pushed him down into the earth.

"Tyki." Kanda said in the deepest kind of hate.

"Good to see you, looks like you are having fun." Tyki said as he push Teeze down harder on him.

"Why are you here?" Kanda said spitting venom with every word.

"The Earl was interested why some many of his Akuma never returned or gave any contact to him when he sent them here, even level threes." Tyki said, then he looked up as he saw Shiori next to the tree, sensing something Kanda couldn't.

"But it looks like I found the reason." Tyki continued with a sinister look on his face. Kanda looked back at Shiori from the corner of his eye. _The girl?_ He thought.

* * *

So the story's getting a bit intresting now. Your two lovely girls have been spilten up with Kanda and Allen. And why is Tyki intrested in Shiori, and what could have gotten ridden of all of those Akuma from before.


End file.
